1. Technical Field
The invention relates to machinery for scrubbing floors. More particularly, the invention relates to a brush assembly. Specifically, the invention relates to dispenser disk mounted on a brush assembly and which delivers cleaning liquid through a tube and onto fins that cause the liquid to be centrifugally dispersed upon rotation of the brush assembly.
2. Background Information
Household flooring can experience a range of soiling, from ground-in dirt to pet stains. Over the years, floor cleaning has evolved from scrubbing on one's hands and knees with a rag and soap, to machines specifically designed for this purpose.
Floor scrubbing machines can have many different configurations, but in general all include brush assemblies that incorporate scrubbing bristles, and a powered motor for driving the rotation of the brush assembly. Cleaning liquids are applied to the floor prior to rotation of the brush assembly in one of two ways. Firstly, the operator may squirt the liquid from a container directly onto the floor. Secondly, some scrubbing machines include a tube that terminates intermediate a plurality of scrubber heads. When the machine is applying the cleaning liquid, care must be taken to make sure the entire surface that is being cleaned is saturated. Typically the liquid drips down the tube in the center of the floor scrubber and directly onto the flooring, and the user must then push the machine around to spread the cleaning liquid. This procedure requires extra cleaning passes of the scrubber on the flooring, which leads to wasted energy, time, and possibly even distress to the floor itself.
Thus a need exists for a floor scrubber with a method of dispersing cleaning liquid that is more effective in saturating the scrubber head bristles and creates a larger radius of liquid dispersion.